dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Loudspeaker/Announcements (Death of the Outsider)
This page lists announcements from the loudspeakers during Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. Announcements from Dishonored can be found here. Announcements from Dishonored 2 can be found here. Comments made by Kirin Jindosh in his Clockwork Mansion during the mission of the same name can be found here. Follow the Ink *''"Residents of Upper Cyria District are encouraged to regularly attend local services by the Abbey of the Everyman. The moral guidance of the Overseers is integral to our life and society. Bone talismans, suspicious carvings, or the odd behavior of a neighbor should be reported to the Abbey of the Everyman immediately. This has been brought to you by the Upper Cyria District Independent Householder's Commission. Our community is our pride."'' *''"Residents of Upper Cyria District are urged to maintain orderly and well-appointed facades to their homes and shops, and to report any vagrant, beggar, or vandal in the area to the Grand Guard for removal. The commerce and cleanliness of our District is dependent on your participation and your diligence. This has been brought to you by the Upper Cyria District Independent Householder's Commission. Our community is our pride."'' The Bank Job *The two announcements in "Follow the Ink" are repeated in this mission. *''"Attention! No maintenance activities on the top floor until further notice. Director Michaels has clients in her office."'' *''"Attention! All employees must have a valid authorization code to enter the Security and Administration floor. If you do not have a valid code, talk to Security Chief Peña in the archives."'' *''"Attention! Clerk Figueroa accrues another year of life on her account today. Happy birthday, Nadine! Please go to the main conference room for some Tyvian pear juice and mulberry cake."'' *''"Attention! Um... would someone bring me a slice of cake? I can't leave the security room."'' *From the Vault Control Room, if Billie moves the Vault: "Why is the vault moving? What's going on?" **If the option "Just testing the mechanism" is selected: "Hmph, that wasn't scheduled... Ugh, nobody tells me anything. Alright." **If the option "This is a robbery" is selected and the Vault is moved to the Director's Office: "What the--We have an intruder in the vault control room! All security, be on alert! Security to the Vault! Repeat, security to the Vault! Robbery in progress. Security to the Director's Office! Repeat, security to the Director's Office! Robbery in progress." **If the option "This is a robbery" is selected and the Vault is moved to the Archives: "What the--We have an intruder in the vault control room! All security, be on alert! Security to the Vault! Repeat, security to the Vault! Robbery in progress. Attention! Robbery in progress! Armed personnel are needed in the Archives. Protect the Vault!" **If Billie does not respond: "Stay right there. Security wants a word with you. Security to the vault control room! Security to vault control. Please investigate suspicious activity." *If an alarm is triggered in: **The Director's Office: "Attention! Intruder in the Director's Office! All security personnel, protect Director Michaels!" **The Security and Administration Floor: "Code D13D! Guards to Security and Administration on the double! We have an uninvited guest." **The Inner Atrium: "Attention! Intruder in the Vault Atrium! All security personnel, report to your assigned stations! Stay armed and on guard." *Spoken by Billie from the Director's Office or the Security Room **After the clockwork soldier reset code was obtained and the option "Say Clockwork Sentinel Reset Code" is selected: "Clockwork soldier command code JIN4690IFF." **If the option "Call the Bank Director to the Inner Atrium" is selected: "Dolores Michaels, you're needed in the Inner Atrium. Code M22Q." **If the option "Divert security to the Arc Pylon corridor" is selected: "All security to arc pylon corridor. Code T19F." **If the option "Divert security to the Inner Atrium" is selected: "All security to the inner atrium. Code R91G." **If the option "Evacuate Security & Administration floor" is selected: "There is a technical fault with the Security Floor. All personnel evacuate the security wing immediately. Code R36P." **If the option "Declare the Bank secure" is selected during an alarm: "All clear. Stand down. Code S10K." The Stolen Archive *Spoken by Billie from the Curator's Office or the first floor of the atrium **If the option "Provoke the Abbey" is selected: "You have something I need, Sister Rosewyn. I'd tell you to get ready, but maybe you've already seen me coming." **If the option "Pretend to be a Sister" is selected: "Brothers and Sisters, if the Outsider visits you, remember three things: ignore his words, don't look him in the eye, and never, ever accept his gifts." Trivia *Martin is responsible for the announcements inside Dolores Michaels Deposit & Loan Bank. If he is incapacitated or killed, no announcement will be made and Billie can also move the Vault without being questioned. But if he is sedated with poppy tincture and an alarm is triggered, he will be woken up and alert other guards as usual. *In the mission The Stolen Archive, choosing to "provoke the Abbey" will alert nearby enemies. Category:Quotes